


That Polite Mask You Wear

by ArtTaru



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, F/M, The elf man broke my heart, professor solas, this is how i cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtTaru/pseuds/ArtTaru
Summary: “There’s someone I’d like you to talk with. He’s out of town for business for awhile, but I think it’d be great for you two to get to know each other. I think you’ll get along great as long as you can get past his thick eggshell,” His fingers scrolled through an unbelievably long contact list, “I’ll send you his number.”Solas' number has found its way into the contact list of a woman he has never met. The situation could easily be cleared up. Though old ways die hard, and it's been awhile since Fen 'Harel has gotten to play any games.





	1. Introduction

**Varric**  
_10:32 pm:_ ‘Finish up!’  
‘We’re waiting’

Empty boxes littered my new apartment, and my body ached. Almost the whole day was spent just arranging furniture so tonight I could come home and go to bed without any worries. I would love to curl up in bed right now, but I can’t bring myself to tell my friends no when they want to celebrate. Against the wishes of my tired body, I walked away from any resting place and leave for what would hopefully be another fun night with friends. 

**Elaine**  
_10:34 pm:_ ‘give me two seconds’  
_10:35 pm:_ ‘I’ll be there in a sec’

Nothing brings me more comfort than Iron Bull’s bar. The dark wood and packed tables made for a cozy-almost-at-home atmosphere. The bar serves as the meeting point for our group and carries many memorable games of Wicked Grace within its walls. Music and laughter and the intense smell of alcohol move through the air tonight just as it did every night. There was no stopping the smile on my face as I made my way to the back of the establishment.

The moment I stepped foot into the room, a chorus of cheers erupted from the already intoxicated bunch.

“Come take a seat! We’re about to start the game!” Krem motioned me over with a glass in hand.

“You’re all so impatient!” I took my seat beside Varric and smiled at Josephine who sat comfortably across from me. The dwarf sat a dark drink in a tall mug in front of me, “Well what’d you expect? You’re the one being celebrated!”

I took a quick drink while Jose dealt out the well-worn cards. Despite its appearance, my drink tasted of vanilla and held none of the bitterness that the others were probably indulging in. Varric and Krem flashed glances in my direction. It was a secret between us that we kept from the others for a few unspoken reasons. Reasons the others would probably poke fun at or exploit if they knew.

“I guess it is my turn, no? I’m not sure I’m entirely certain what I should gamble..” Unlike the ‘secret’ that Josephine is an Antivan who you do not gamble with which only unlucky newcomers were left out of. It’s also no secret that Cullen doesn’t know when to quit, so you could bet him out of his clothes. Which I have been guilty of doing a number of times.

“Earth to Ell-”

“Hm?”

Varric shook his head, “Welcome back! Care to share what has you smiling like that?”

“I wasn’t-”

Sera popped her head up from under the table, “Lord lady tits got laaaid!”

Josephine raises her eyebrows, “Is this true?” She acts surprised, but her eyes give her away. The woman is a glutton when it comes to juicy gossip.

The others turned their attention to me. My face is definitely red. “No! I was just enjoying the moment,” Looks pass around the table as the group silently decide if they believe me, “Besides, I’m not even seeing anyone.” Varric shook his head with the knowing grin on his face. “Pay attention to your cards, people!”

The conversation passed along with the time. With the time also went the people as they scattered to their respective homes -except Sera who was blacked out and carried out by Dorian with Bull right behind him. Varric and I locked up the bar for the night and took a short walk to his car. Varric was quiet. Too quiet. The ride consisted of little more than small talk and the sound of the AC. It wasn’t until I went to step out of the car that Varric spoke up.

 

“Wait. Just one second..”

He dug into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone, “There’s someone I’d like you to talk with. He’s out of town for business for awhile, but I think it’d be great for you two to get to know each other. I think you’ll get along great as long as you can get past his thick eggshell,” His fingers scrolled through an unbelievably long contact list, “I’ll send you his number.”

“Only because you asked so nicely,” I rolled my eyes and opened the car door, “I’ll see you later. Thanks for tonight!” He smiled and said a quick ‘No problem.’ before driving off.

First thing I did was check the time. It was an ungodly 3:40 in the morning leaving me with just a few hours sleep. With a quick tug on my hair tie, my hair fell from its entrapment and I shook it out to allow it full freedom. Reaching back with my hands, my breasts received the same freedom from their confinement. I found my phone where I left it plugged in the wall beside my bed. Opening the text from Varric revealed a phone number but without a name attached.

Despite the exhaustion hitting me like a train right now, I fought with my phone and autocorrect to make an effort at sending a decently approachable text.

**Elaine**  
_3:43 am:_ ‘Hello! I’m Varric's friend ’

Good enough. I pushed the phone away from my face and buried myself under my comforter. 

_________________________________________

“Varric, I didn’t think this was necessary to say, but I don’t want you giving my personal phone number out to strangers!” The absurdity of the situation began this morning when I woke up to find a message from an unknown number. The only people who should be able to contact my personal phone are a few, and I know I hadn’t given the number to anyone recently. 

“Well, good morning to you too, Chuckles!” The cheery tone in his voice only fed my aggravation with him, “Let me explain before you pop a vein. For one, she’s not a stranger! She’s a very good friend of mine. Two, you should be thanking me! She’s a great lady, and you needed a bit of help putting yourself out there. You’re obviously lonely-”

“I most definitely am not!” 

“You are! You work constantly-” “I like my work.” “And you never go out-” “I enjoy my time alone.” 

“Will you stop interrupting so I can expl-” “To the point, Varric.”

Varric grumbles on the other side of the phone and I wonder if he will hang up, but no, he continues to talk.

“It’s time for you to get out of your lone wolf phase and get out into the world,” I start to interject to mention the fact that I have traveled to many parts of the world, “and not literally. I can’t get you to come out to spend time with friends- people who care about you believe it or not. I’m not going to force you because I know I can’t, but I just want you to be happy. Not just complacent.”

I let out a frustrated sigh, “ I understand you have good intentions but, that does not excuse disrespecting my privacy and giving out my personal information.” 

“You’re right, you’re right. I should have talked to you first, but I really think if you took time to get to know her you would-”

“Varric, are you trying to set me up with someone?”

“No! Well.. Sorta. It’s not just- Look, if you just talk to her I really think-”

“Meddling in my social life is one thing, but my love life is not-”

“I don’t meddle! I’m giving you the shove you need to-”

“This discussion is over for now. I have to work and I’m sure you do too.”

“Just talk to the girl, will ya? You’ve got nothing to lose!”  
“Goodbye, Varric.”

My frustration with the issue did not subside after the phone call. If anything, it’s fueled. Responding to Varric’s mystery friend now would be too rash, but I can’t just leave the issue open. It would need to be resolved very soon.

**Unknown**  
_3:43 am:_ ‘Hello! I’m Varric's friend’

**Solas**  
_12:10 pm:_ ‘I believe there was a misunderstanding. I would like to discuss it later after work.’

**Unknown**  
_12:14 pm:_ ‘Of course.’

_________________________________________

Days passed and I haven’t heard a word from Varric’s friend. Eventually, I stopped checking my phone and moved on with life. Varric never brought it up, but we also had more exciting things to talk about. Thanks to Varric, I was able to get out of my situation and start up a new life. Between the apartment and the job interview -plus a good word to the Dean-, he really has set me up. And, there isn’t a better way I can think to spend my days than having a room full of people who may or may not be listening to me lecture about everything plants. 

“So, how are they treating you in there? Anyone giving you a hard time?”

Varric’s fingers moved across the spines of my books on the shelf in my office. Everything was nice and neat for now, but it’s bound to clutter up in due time.

“It’s great! There’s the occasional weird drawing on the desk, but other than that everything is pretty much perfect.”

He snatched a book off the shelf and opened it up to the biography cover, “Well, I’m glad you’re having a good time kiddo. Just gotta watch out for those older professors. They’ve got mean eyes on them.”

“Varric. What does that even mean?”

He gestured with the book still in hand, “Nothing! I’m just saying if you hear a side comment or two don’t let it phase you.”

“I wasn’t even worried about that until now!”

“Eh. Some of them are just old and mean. Not all of them! But a few.” He finally put the book back in its place and brought his watch up to his face, “I should be heading out. I’ll see you around, Kiddo.”

“I’ll see you around.”

With Varric gone, the office seems incredibly silent. No fans on, no feet shuffling around, no smart comments. Just me and my noise. 

It’s hard to believe I’m where I am today. Something like this seemed so far out of my reach, yet here I am. Smile on my face, I pack up my laptop and lock my office door. A door with my name on it. _Elaine Lavellan - Botany Professor_

Safe at home and curled up on my couch for a movie or two, I turned my phone on for the first time since classes ended. Text notifications popped up as it buzzed in my hand.

**V’s Friend**  
_6:12 pm:_ ‘Hello. I’m sorry for not contacting you for so long after my previous message. There was an incident involving a young man and a coffee spill, so I’m afraid I had to replace my phone.’  
_6:34 pm:_ ‘Please message me when you find the time.’

**Elaine**  
_8:40 pm:_ ‘I hope I didn’t take too long to get back to you. I’ve had my phone off for most of the day.’

**V’s Friend**  
_8:42 pm:_ ‘You’re fine. I’m glad we didn’t miss each other again.’

**Elaine**  
_8:43 pm:_ ‘Did you want to call to talk about the misunderstanding?’

**V’s Friend**  
_Typing…_  
Typing…  
8:49 pm: ‘I would typically agree, but I have to admit I have had a long trip and have turned to the complimentary drinks to make these meetings and events more bearable.’

**Elaine**  
_8:50 pm:_ ‘That’s okay! Whatever gets you through the day :)’

**V’s Friend**  
_8:51 pm:_ ‘That’s an agreeable attitude.’

Our conversation went on for awhile. I shared my thoughts on the movie with him, and he gave me thoughts and complaints about the event he was at. Though, I don’t think he was chatting much with the people around him. I can imagine the man on the other side of the conversation sitting at an isolated table in the corner, drink in one hand and phone in the other. It wasn’t until almost 12 o’clock that he said he finally left to go to his room.

**Elaine**  
_11:42 pm:_ ‘We should both go to bed.’  
‘You’re going to have a horrible hangover tomorrow. Don’t forget to drink plenty of water!’

**V’s Friend**  
_11:43 pm:_ ‘You’re probably right. I’m relying heavily on autocorrect right now. I will try to remember your advice in the morning.’  
_11:44 pm:_ ‘Goodnight.’

**Elaine**  
_11:45 pm:_ ‘Goodnight!’


	2. What Shall I Call You?

Nothing is more satisfying than getting to return home. Even my patience has a limit in a professional environment when sitting through endless meetings. Though the woman Varric wrongfully gave my number to has proven to be… enjoyable. Pleasant company.

I know a few trivial things about her.

She is friends with Varric. She watches movies after she has completed her work. She has a tendency to stay at work late, and she stays out later when with friends. She doesn’t drink. Her messages get sloppier when she is excited about something. And, she loves small treats.

It’s occurred to me that I don’t know her name, but something is keeping the question at bay. It could be summed up to my old mischief or maybe it’s just to add something new and interesting to my life. Either way, I catch myself checking my phone more often for her replies. 

“Welcome back, Chuckles. Scare the dust bunnies away with that lovely smile of yours yet?”

Varric sits in the seat in front of my desk. I’m not sure if he knocked or if I was too distracted to hear it, but I am certain I didn’t invite him in.

“Is there something you need, Varric?”

“Just wanted to make sure you survived your little trip.” I’m certain of his next comment.

“No.”

“Really? Because I’m pretty sure you aren’t a ghost or anything like that.”

“Varric...”

“Alright, alright. So you didn’t talk?”

“We exchanged a few messages. Nothing more.”

Varric made no effort to hide his disappointment,”Well, can’t say I didn’t try. I’ll get out of your hair. See ya around, Chuckles.”

“Goodbye.”

Varric’s intentions may be good, but I won’t let him have the satisfaction of knowing he achieved his goal after he went behind my back to do so. It’s already late into the evening, and I want nothing more than to go home to indulge in my research and maybe another conversation with my Unknown friend.  
______________________________  
“Goodnight, Branches.”

Varric’s voice shattered the silence of my office. 

“Fuck!” My body jerked and my knees knocked against my desk causing my ever-growing pile of books to fall over. “Gods. Goodnight, Varric.”

Varric laughed as he got down to help me recreate the stack of books that would be going home with me.

“Got a lot on your mind?” 

I sigh,”Yes? No. Sorta… I’ve got a lot I want to do, but I’m honestly not as stressed as I could be.” I scoop the pile into my arms carefully balancing the books against my chest and under my chin. “I think I’ll be fine. Just adjusting to the new job.”

“Well, I haven’t heard any complaints yet, so you’re doing something right.” He tucks another book between my arm, “Get some rest. It’s almost the weekend.”

“I’ll try.”

Varric leaves and the silence comes back. I’m left to maneuver my way out of the building and take a short walk home. That’s only two things. I’m sure I can do it on my own. 

My plan was going well overall. I got all the way to the door before I realized my mistake. My hands are full. My ID card is attached to my waist. I can’t reach my card and bring it to the scanner by the door.

“Damn it…”

I shift the books in a desperate attempt to balance them on my left arm.

Bad idea.

The weight of the books moves too far. The whole stack is falling, and the pressure between my arm and the one book there is surely going to leave a mark. A yelp escapes me as I try to push my arm against the wall a few feet to my left. I brace for a hard impact on my shoulder.

But it doesn't come. My weight pushes into something much softer than a wall but still firm. Stuck between my stack and the wall is a man. A man who looks very concerned and confused.

“Are you alright?”  
The man in front of me is speaking. At least I think he is. He mouth is certainly moving, but my eyes won’t focus on one place. They dart around his face trying to take in everything. Strong jawline. Sharp cheekbones. Gorgeous eyes... I can’t make out the color. It’s too dark. I want to get closer just to see.

I feel the edge of the books digging into my chest. I need to calm down before I crush this poor man.

“Can I help you with these?”

His fingers tap on the books held between us. 

“Oh, no. I can carry these. It’s just..” I use both hands to take the books back from him. Turning, I lift my hip to show him my ID card.

“Ah, of course.” The man unclips the card and slides it through the scanner. The scanner beeps, and he moves through the door to hold it open for me. 

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

We stay silent as we walk through the parking lot. I will admit that I find myself a bit taken back by this man, but it’s something sure to pass. Most of my friends are good looking people. It’s something I never fail to take note of. The man must work here too. If I see him more, the glamour will eventually wear off.

I finally spot the sidewalk that leads toward my apartment. How do I leave this situation? I already said thanks, so do I just go?

“Are you not parked in the faculty lot?”

His voice steals my attention away.

“I don’t drive. I live just down the street, so I should be fine.”

“That’s ridiculous. It’s far too late for a young woman, such as yourself, to be walking alone at this hour.” 

His hands stretch out to take the books from my arms.

“Are you suggesting I can’t walk myself down the street?”

“Not at all. The world is an unpredictable place. I would hate for something to happen to a colleague.”  
Well...shit. I can’t argue with that.

“Alright. You win this time.”

He takes the stack from me and leans it on his chest,”I am Solas. I’m a professor of the Fade.” His keys jingle as he uses a free hand to get them while his eyes stay on me.

“I’m Elaine Lavellan.”

“Ah. Miss Lavellan. I was informed we would have a new Botanist professor. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“You as well.”

The car beeps twice to signal it’s unlocked.

“Shall we?”

______________________________

Of all times and places, I did not expect to meet her so soon.

Originally, I had thought her to be a student stealing books, but seeing her ID card set things straight. There have been a few whispers and words passed around about a new professor. Some think it odd for an elf like her to be in the city, others care little else than to talk about her appearance.

Her entire existence had almost slipped my mind until I found myself between a wall and her shoulder. 

I had taken only a few steps out of my office when the young woman fell into me. Her head would have rested high on my chest if there was not a stack of books between her and I. Wide-eyed, she observed me.

“Are you alright?” I asked. Despite the dark hall, her eyes were filled with light. The stack of books still pressed between us seemed to grow heavier. “Can I help you with these?”

My fingers tapping drew her attention away from me and towards the books.

“Oh, no. I can carry these. It’s just..” Using both of her hands, she took the stack away from me. She turned to show me the ID card resting on her right hip. A clear sign she was staff.

“Ah, of course.” I removed the card and ran it through the scanner. I step out and hold the door open for her. 

“Thanks.” Her cheeks are tinted pink. I couldn’t hold back the smile the tugged at my lips. I was lucky that she kept facing forward and didn’t look up at me.

“You’re welcome.”

The walk was silent overall. It was late, and surely she was as tired as I was. I’m not used to others staying this late. Judging by the books, she has them to indulge in some personal research on a range of topics. Politics, the Fade, plants, history. Her curiosity is admirable. Especially for a Dalish as they tend to stick to their ways. It’s interesting to see one of them in the city at all.

I found myself wishing to know more about the circumstances that lead her here.

Her head was turned towards a sidewalk that leads out of the parking lot. 

“Are you not parked in the faculty lot?”

Her body jolted as she swiftly turned her head to face me. Her eyes moved between me and the sidewalk before she answered.

“I don’t drive. I live just down the street, so I should be fine.”

“That’s ridiculous. It’s far too late for a young woman, such as yourself, to be walking alone at this hour.” 

My answer was rash I admit. Though, the image of her walking down the street defenseless with both hands full did not sit well with me. 

Her tone quickly became more defensive, but there was a playfulness behind it I did not expect.

“Are you suggesting I can’t walk myself down the street?”

“Not at all. The world is an unpredictable place. I would hate for something to happen to a colleague.”

Her facial expression changed as she thought about my answer. Eventually, her bottom lip came out to a pout. It was like a child having to admit defeat.

“Alright. You win this time.”

I extended my arms out again this time successfully taking the books from her.

”I am Solas. I’m a professor of the Fade.” I shifted the weight of the books to lean against my chest to free a hand. Her figure relaxed as I reached into my pocket for my keys. Introducing myself seemed to bring her a small amount of comfort.

“I’m Elaine Lavellan.”

“Ah. Miss Lavellan. I was informed we would have a new Botanist professor. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“You as well.”

I clicked on the keys to unlock the car.

“Shall we?”

She seems like someone I would like to get to know a little more. For now, though, I am looking forward to hearing from my friend.

**Unknown**  
_11:34 pm:_ ‘Guess who’s finally home’

**Solas**  
_11:34 pm:_ ‘I see it’s been a long day for both of us.’

**Unknown**  
_11:36 pm:_ ‘even better’  
‘I just realized I forgot to get my work ID from my coworker’  
‘I don’t even have his contact info.’  
‘He’s probably asleep anyways.’

I glance at my jacket draped over a chair across the room. The chances of it are slim... I turn my attention back to my phone.

**Solas**  
_11:37 pm:_ ‘How did he end up with it?’

Waiting for her reply only made my pulse quicken. Though I have found myself curious, I never planned on seeking her out so soon. To run into her by accident is very possible. She is a friend of Varric’s. Someone he knows enough to trust. Someone I do not know already. Still, for it to be her and for it to have happened tonight is all too convenient.

**Unknown**  
_Typing…_  
Typing…  
_11:39 pm:_ ‘He gave me a ride home since it was late’

Without a second thought, I began searching through my jacket until I found her ID in my hand once again. My most recent friend. Elaine Lavellan. Botany professor. I know who she is, but she probably has no clue as to my identity. I am completely unknown to her.

This gives me ideas. Ideas that I haven’t had since I was much younger, more devious.

“No.”

I couldn’t let myself trick someone who I have so quickly found myself fond of. Someone I’ve come to enjoy talking with despite not really knowing. There’s no reason for me to toy with her. I should -very well could- tell her who I am. Right now. There’s no reason we couldn't still carry on with our current relationship if she were to know who I am.

I look away from the phone and card in my hands. I look up. Eyes on my own reflection.

For a moment, I do not see my current self.

A grin I forgot I could make has made a home across my face. Old tricks play through my mind. Adrenaline runs through my body as though I have gotten away with something. I've been given an opportunity for something truly interesting. Something that could trigger an unknown amount of outcomes. Though, if I play my cards right, we could both come out of this with no damage done. 

She may never know who I am, and we can both forget one another once we move on.

It's also possible I may get to know her better as Solas and her messenger friend. Maybe something more can come out of this...

This is a dangerous game I'm about to play.

**Solas**  
_11:42 pm:_ ‘Well that was kind of him.’  
_11:43 pm:_ ‘It’s just occurred to me that I don’t know your name.’  
‘Though I do enjoy the anonymity and mystery.’

**Unknown**  
_11: 44 pm:_ ‘It’s a little fun not knowing.’  
‘What if we use other names?’

Interesting.

**Solas**  
_11:45 pm:_ ‘What should I call you then?’

**Unknown**  
_11:47 pm:_ ‘I actually don’t know now that I think about it haha’

**Solas**  
_11:48 pm:_ ‘You may call me Fen ‘Harel.’

**Unknown**  
_11:48 pm:_ ‘Oh? The Dread Wolf himself?'  
'Does that make me your little halla?’

**Solas**  
_11:49 pm:_ ‘If that’s what you would like.’  
'Though I'm not certain I see you as prey.'

**Unknown**  
_11:49 pm:_ ‘You couldn't catch me even if it were so.’

  
_Contact Added_  
**Little Halla**

______________________________

  
_Contact Added_  
**Fen ‘Harel**


End file.
